Start of Something New
by freakymathgirl
Summary: A classic Troyella story in parody form. Cowritten with TheFabMax. Very funny! R


Gabriella sighed. She was so happy! She had won the scholastic decathlon for her team and Troy had won his soccer game. Or whatever. Gabriella didn't really listen to him when he talked about it. Due to the fact that his life revolved around it and she was FRICKEN BORED OF HEARING ABOUT THE STUPID GOALS TROY HAD SCORED AND HOW INTENSE THE PRACTICES WERE AND ALL THAT STUPID BORING STUFF!

But she loved Troy's body. Actually, she lusted for it. Troy is one hot tamale. Oh boy. Gabriella drooled a little just thinking about it. She had been pretty clever to think up that whole "kindergarten" thing because it made him think she liked him for more than just his body. Which she didn't. Because he was an arrogant baseball player. Or whatever it's called. Something to do with balls. Troy's balls. Gabriella sighed again, thinking dirty thoughts all the rest of the way to the afterparty. She wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

When Troy and Gabriella reached the afterparty, the party was hopping. And coincidentally, there was a karaoke machine. And coincidentally, the opening notes of "Start of Something New" were playing.

So Troy pulled Gabriella up, exclaiming "It's our song, Gabi!" She smiled and they sang together, without looking at the words, without the sheet music, because they had memorized the notes and the lyrics due to the fact that they had sung it **_ONE_** TIME BEFORE SO OF COURSE THEY HAVE IT MEMORIZED.

Then they were both overcome with emotion and passion so they decided to go out to the garden and confess their feelings for each other. So they sat down on the porch swing. Troy spoke first.

"Gabriella, you are as beautiful as the stars in the sky right now."

Gabriella looke dup. There were no stars due to the fact that it was cloudy. Gabriella felt mad at Troy for poking fun at her.

"Oh yeah? Well, you are as attractive as the snow. Which doesn't exist due to the fact it is New Mexico. FYI."

"Well So-o-ry," said Troy, snapping his fingers in an "Oh no you di'int" style way"

"I love you though." Said Gabriella. I have since the moment I saw your abs-er…mazing personality."

"I love you too." Said Troy. Then they made out for awhile. About 2 hours to be exact. Then Troy suggested they go inside.

"Yeah!" Gabriella added. "I heard Chad and/or Sharpay spiked the punch. We sould go drink some so we can have wild crazy sex without feeling guilty or ashamed."

"Great idea, honey." Troy said.

"I just think you should no something first." Said Gabriella. "I am already pregnant due to the fact that a random man and/or my father and/or that soccer playing opponent of yours raped me. Just FYI."

"I don't mind honey. You can abort it and then we will make our own baby. It is bound to be attractive and talented, due to the fact that we are both attractive and I do sports and you do smart stuff and we can both sing. So our babies will be genetically amazing. We should have many of them and sell them!! We can get lots of money!"

"But Troy, then I'll get fat. And I won't be hot anymore. So you won't wanna have sex with me anymore. And then our business with go down the drain."

"Speaking of sex, lets get busy."

"Ok. Don't forget, punch first. Otherwise we'll have no excuse to tell our parents."

Then they went inside. And had wild crazy sex in Chad's bedroom. But Chad didn't notice due to the fact that he had already passed out from drinking too much alcohol.

_The next morning…_

Troy and Gabriella woke up naked. On top of each other.

"Oh my." Said Gabriella, using her best acting skills. "What happened here?"

"Well I'm pretty sure we had some hot sex last night," said Troy. Gabriella slapped him.

"I mean, I don't know. Probably something that we will regret." He said, regrettingly.

"I'll go take a pregnancy test," said Gabriella, pulling one out of her pocket. Which she didn't have. Due to the fact that she was naked. "Because you know, pregnancy tests can sure tell you the _day_ after you have sex whether you're pregnant or not. That's for sure."

Gabriella took the test.

"So……….what's it say?" asked Troy.

"Negative." Said Gabriella.

"Really," Said Troy, looking surprised, "that's a first!"

"No, silly, I was joshing with you. It's positive. What else?"

"Oh my," said Troy. "What will we do with the baby?"

"Well," said Gabriella," We'll get married. Even though we've only been dating for less than a day. It's obvious that we are deeply in love with each other. And we can live at my house. I'm sure my mom will not mind if you and our child live at my house. In fact, she'll probably even let us share a room so we can make more babies. I know she will be happy to spend all her money on baby stuff and stay home to take care of a baby that was created due to our drunken mistakes. In fact, our baby will likely be twins. So we can call them Troy junior and Gabriella junior. And go to school and get our educations while my single mother takes care of them."

"Good plan." Said Troy. "Ever since your dad died in a war and/or walked out on you family, your mom has needed something to take her mind off it."

Then they told the parents. Troy's dad was mad and called Gabriella a tramp. And he beat Troy. Then Troy came to Gabriella for help. But she was so grossed out by his wounds that she ran away and they didn't see each other for 10 years.

_10 years later_

They met again 10 years later at Chad and Taylor's wedding. There they realized how deeply in lust they had been so they had another night of wild crazy sex then they married and raised their fourteen children, including Troy Jr and Gabriella Jr who Gabriella had been caring for all along. And then they all died in a tragic drunk driving accident and/or school shooting due to the fact that Troy was the new Wildcats Basketball coach. But not anymore because he's dead now.

The End.

**A/N: I was bored so I wrote this. Please don't feel offended. I know I included some of those things in my stories. But yeah. This was co written with TheFabMax. We hope you enjoyed it. Review please!!!**


End file.
